Broken Promises
by llXApollo'sXLightXll
Summary: Some promises are meant to be broken. But what happens when they cant be broken? Ok..yeah I suck a summaries but bare with me. This is a Madara UchihaXOC story. And its rated M just to be safe.
1. Returning to Konaha

Yes I realize that some of the characters in this story will be a little OOC. Well maybe more than a little..but oh well. I had to do it for my great creation to be real.. Now enjoy if you wish..

* * *

><p>Why? Why had I left? I really didnt even know the answer. I had been asking that to myself ever since I left Konaha. I sighed heavily. My long gray hair blowing in the cool wind. I loved this type of weather. It wasnt too hot and it wasnt too cold. It was perfect. It truly had been a long time since I had been to Konaha. Now the aread was familar to me. i was almost there. Squeeling I dashed. I could finally see the large red gates of my long awaited home, Konaha.<p>

I walked up to the gates when a guard stopped me. He looked at me and smirked. "Welcome back Ame." He said. "Its good to be back Genma." I said smiling at him. He smiled back and said "You may pass." Adn with that I walked through the gates. Once inside I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I smiled and started walking towards the Hokage building. This village. Its so full of life. Kids running and playing with their friends and siblings. I then looked down. Siblings. Thats one thing I left behind. Sasuke. I had left him behind all alone. A small tear came to my eye. I wanted to see sasuke. No. I needed to see him. I then began to walk fastertowards the Hokage's office. Once there I knocked on the door. "Enter." said a rather womanlyboice. I blinked. But still walked in. Once in there I saw a rather young looking woman. She had blond hair and a purple dimand on her forehead. She looked up from her paperwork to me. She smiled. "How may I help you." she asked me. "Um..well. I wish to come back." I stated. She looked me over. Her eyes landing on my forehead protector which lay on my waist. "You wish to come back?" She asked tilting her head slightly. "Hai." "Will you explain?" She asked. "Yes ma'am. You see fiver years ago, I asked Sarutobi-sama if I could live in Suna. He said it was fine as long as I come back before my five yearleave was up. Which would be tomorrow." I explained. "Oh! So you must be the girl her wrote about." I nodded. "Well all I need is your name, age, and what level ninja you are." Said Tsunade. " My name is Uchiha Ame. I am 18 years old and I am a Jonin." She stared at me. I blinks. "Ok. You will be an assistant to one of our other Jounin who have squads." I nodded. Just then her door opened and in walked a man with silver hair. A mask covering his face and his headband over his left eye. Behind him were three kids. One in orange with spiky blond hair. A girl dressed in pink. And then a boy with raven black hair. We stared at each other. "Oh! Sorry Hokage-sama." said the older man. "Its fine Kakashi." She said. The boy, I knew to be Sasuke, looked me over. His eyes stopping on my skirt. "I looked down and smiles. Long time no see Sasuke-san." I said to him. "Onee-chan!" He yelled and hugged me. Everyone stared. "Sasuke has...a sister?" said the blond boy. Tsunade and Kakashi nodded. "But its good that you cam by. Miss Uchiha here will be helping you with your squad. And I'm sure Sasuke will be happy "Hn". I sighed and shook my head. I looked down at my brother and thought. ~Hes ganna turn into Itachi. He looked up at me and half smiled.

Soon we all left the Hokage's office. We were now walking down the rode. Just walking. Ame-sensi! Yelled the boy I now new to be Naruto. Yes, chibi-san? I asked looking at him. Nothing. He said. I sighed. "Eh." I looked up at Kakashi. All he did was smile at me from under his mask. Sooo...Sasuke do you...No. He said cutting Sakura off. I snikered. Sasuke smirked and walked up beside and hugged my waist. I smiled and patted his head. "Ame." He said looking up at me. "Hai, Sasu-san?" I said looking down at him. "Will you..." He looked up at me I nodded. " What do you want?" He stared at me blankly. "Oh..Got ya." I looked over at the dumpling shop. I stopped walking with teh group. I then turned towards the little shop and walked in. Once I placed the order for Sasuke I notice two figures sitting in the shadows. I could barly make out what they were doing. But one seemed to be counting somethingwhile the other one seemed to be pissed. I looked back at the woman Behind the counter as she handed me the food. I payed and then walked out.

(Someone's POV)

I had notice that a girl had walked in. She was ordering something. But I was too pissed to care. "Kakuzu." I whispered. "Nani?" he said not taking his eyes off of his money. "When are we leaving?" I asked. I then looked at the girl. She watched us closely. "When do you want to leave Hidan? Now. Well too bad." He said annoyed. My right eye twitched abit. Now the girl had payed and was leaving. But when she turned around I noticed something. A crest. I had seen that some where. But where? I thought about it for a minute. Then it hit me. Itachi.

(Ame's POV)

I sighed as I wdalked back out of the shop. Looking around I found Sasuke standing outside of Ichiraku's. I giggled and walked up to him. "Whats wrong squart?" I asked him. " I was waiting for my food." He replied. I nodded and handed him the dumplings. Whe then walked under the flaps . I sat next to Kakashi and Sasuke was forced to sit next to Naruto. "Where were you Ame?" " I had to get princess over there his dumplings." I said pointing to Sasuke. "Hey! How come Sasuke gets dumplings!" Naruto yelled. "Chibi-san! Shut up. Please." I said. Naruto nodded and continued to eat his ramen. All the while Naruto and SAsuke in a glaring contest. I sighed and banged my head on the counter. Kakashi chuckled and placed a hand on my back. "You will get used to it Ame." He said. "I hope so." I replied. Just then a letter appeared infront of me. I blinked and looked down at it. I knew the hadwritting well. Itachi. I thought. Slowly I brought my hand up to it. "Whats wrong Ame-sensi?" Naruto asked. "Nothing Chibi-san." I said placing the letter into my pocket. "OK. Listen. Meet me at the training ground 7 tomorrow at 7 a.m." Kakashi said and disappeared. "Sasuke come on we're leaving." I s aid standing up. "Hai Onee-san." He said and fallowed me home.


	2. Not So Welcome Invitation

I kinda for got to put a disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is:

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the OCs and the plot..

* * *

><p>I sat in my bed staring at the letter my brotherhad sent me. Why would he send me a letter in the first place? That confused me. He knew I was going to be with Sasuke. Unless. Pein. Akatsuki. My eyes went wide. Now Knowing the contents of the letter. I sighed. Hanging my head low. Knowing full well that I couldn't deny this offer. I would get killed or severly punished. Pein was way stronger than me. I sighed and slowly opened the letter.<p>

_Ame,_

_I have written this letter to inform you that you have been chosen to be a part of Akatsuki. I know you have just settled in with Sasuke, but unfortunatly you have no choice. I wish I could help you. I am forbidden. My dear sister, I wish you had not been chosen . But that is not my choice. I will do anything to help you with this situation when you get here. Also. I know that there are two members on their way to get you. I thought you should be ready. And do not tell anyone. So till the next time we see each other._

_Itachi._

Closing my eyes I sighed. I couldnt believe this was happening to me. Oh, God what have I done to deserve this. What will Sasuke think? I stared at the letter. Itachi's words playing in my head over and over. Oh well. What is done is done. I said to myself. Laying down I closed my eyes and drifter into a dreamless sleep.

(Hidan's Pov)

"Hey! Kakuzu!" said Hidan. "What? " Kakuzu asked quietly. "Who are we suppost to pick up?" asked the white haired Akatsuki member. His partner only looked at him as if he was stupid. Kakuzu's live green eyes pierced through Hidan's purplish-red ones. "Ok. Hidan lets go through this again. The target's name is Uchiha Ame. She lives with her brother Sasuke. She is a Jonin." Kakuzu said. Hidan only nodded. Suddenly he remembered the girl in the dumpling shop. The Uchiha crest on her skirt. He smirked. Kakuzu looked at Hidan's expression. "What is it now?" He asked. "Nothing. Its just that I saw her today." Hidan said. "Oh?"So you know what she looks like?" "Sure do." Kakuzu smirked. "We will get her tomorrow." Hidan nodded and sat quietly next to his partner.

(Ame's Pov)

It was 6 A.M. The sun wasn't even up yet. But right now all I could think about was the letter Itachi sent me. This was going to be back. But I couldnt tell anyone. I shooke my head. Just then Sasuke came into my room. "Onee-chan." "Hai?" "Its time to get up." he said smirking. "Shut it." I told him. Getting up I shivered. "Leave." "Why?" "Well unless you want to see me nakad." His eyes got wide as he rushed out of the room. "I thought so." I said walking over to my closet. "Lets see." I said looking through my closet. I smirked and pulled out a pair of my black skinny jeans. I then got my navy blue tanktop and black bra. "There." I said and changed." Yawning I walked down the stares to the kitchen. Sasuke was staring at me. "Nani?" "Uh..Onee-chan? Your stomach is showing." He said pointing. "I know Sasuke." I turned and went to get an apple. "Oh my god!" Sasuke yelled. I only smirked. I knew what he had just seen. My tattoo. I looked back at him smiling. He just glared. "Come Sasu-san. We must go. Its already 7:30. I said walking out the door. He soon followed.

"But Ame! How come you got one but I cant!" Sasuke yelled. "Because Sasu-san. I am an adult and you are a kid." I said as we entered the training grounds. He sighed and I smiled. He was just too cute. "You guys are late!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah even Kakashi-sensi made it here before you did!" Sakura yelled. I looked up at Kakashi and smirked. Sasuke noticed this as well as Sakura and Naruto. "Kakashi-sensi likes Ame-sensi!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "He..ehe..umm..Ame what are you wearing?" He asked. "Something different." I replied. "I can see that." He said closing his eye. "Ok. Well. You guys will be sparing against Asuma's team." He said as Asuma and his team appeared. Sasuke's eyes went wide when he saw a girl with blond hair. "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled and tried to hug him. But he automatically hid behind which caused her to fall flat on her face. Sakura began laughing which caused me to laugh. But the Kakashi glared at me so I stoped. My eye began to twitch. "God dammit! Stop staring at it!" I yelled at my brother. He smirked "Then let me get one." "No!" I yelled sticking my tounge out at him. Our eyes both went wide. I covered my mouth quickly. "Ame!" He yelled at me again. Everyone stared at us. "Dont even think about it Sasuke." He only smirked. Sasuke and I continued to argue. "Hey. Asuma-sensi." "Yes Ino?" "Whats taht on her back." Ino asked. "That is a tattoo of the Uchiha clan symbol. Asum said. "But I thought there was only two Uchiha's left." "No. Sasuke and Itachi both have a sister." He explained to his student. "Fine! You can get a tattoo!" I yelled crossing my arms. Sasuke smirked. "Ok. Since you settled that. Sasuke you will spar Shikamaru. Naruto will spar Choji and Sakura will spar Ino." Kakashi said. The little genin began. I sight and walked to sit under a tree. ASuma and Kakashi stayed and observed.

I closed my eyes. Training had been over for quite some time. I told Sasuke to go somewhere I wanted to be alone. I knew Pein had sen some people after me. I opened my eyes to see two men in front of me. They were Akatsuki members, I knew. One had white hair with purplish-red eyes. His cloak showing his well built chest. I had to admit he was kinda hot. ON the other hand his partner had neon green eyes and a mask covering his face. "I know what you guys are here for." I said to them with no emotion visible on my face. "Oh?" said the guy with the mask. "Hai" "Hidan. Get her and lets go. Ame your stuff is already at the base." I nodded and fallowed them out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

I sighed as I walked beside Hidan. Who kept looking at me. This was going to be a long trip. They never talked. I didnt care much though. We were heading for the River country. It wasnt really that far only maybe a day or two at max. But you never know with these two. "Dammit Kakuzu! What do you mean?" Hidan yelled. "I mean its against your religion. And Itachi wont let you." Kakuzu replied. "Fuck! I already asked Jashin-sama. And I really dont care about Itachi." Hidan said. Kakuzu smirked and looked over at me. I was looking at Hidan smirking. I knew who he was talking about. I just looked forward not saying a word. I was ganna toy with him abit. I just had to wait for the right moment. Kakuzu chuckled and looked at me. "You two would make a cute couple. Adn besides leade can say anything because he's dating Konan." Kakuzu said smirking. I blushes at that statement. "Look at what you fucking did Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled. "Shut up! We are here." Kakuzu said. I sighed. I couldn't wait to see what the other members were like.


	3. The Akatsuki!

_**A.N.- Well, sorry it too so long to post the 3rd chapter in this story. But now its going to take long. I as smart as I am, misplaced the hard copy of this story. So I am going to have to rewrite it starting from the 4th chapter. Oh! And later on I will probably be re-writing the first three! **_

_**XOXO!** _- _**Apollo**_

__Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or the characters in them...but I wish I did. I do have the honor of owning Ame and other that will appear in this story!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>We walked in and I immediately noticed Itachi. He looked quit annoyed. There were three other people in the room. A blond who looked like a girl but I knew better. Then there was a man who looked like a shark, and a woman with blue hair. "Must be Konan,." I thought. "Don't tell me to shut up!" Hidan yelled. I placed my hand on my head. They were starting to give me a headache. Sighing I walked over to Itachi and sat right on his lap. His eyes opened quickly. At first he glared at me but his eyes softened. Everyone stared at me. "Who is that, un?" asked the blond. I stood up my back facing Itachi. "I am Uchiha Ame." I said introducing myself. "I am Deidara, yeah." He said bowing. I smiled at him because he was so cute. Then the shark man came up and placed a hand on my head. I didn't need to know who he was because I already knew. He smiled a toothy grin. I then looked over at the girl. She looked back as if she was observing me. She then smirked. "Ame." Said a stern voice. I looked behind me to see Itachi glaring at me. "Hai?" he then pointed to my back. "Hehehe...well you see." I was trying to explain. Itachi then stood up. "Ame. Stick out your tongue." I nodded and did so. Everybody in the room watching. Itachi shook his head. "You never listen do you?" I shook my head and put my tongue back in my mouth. "You were given strict orders not to do what you did. Didn't you?" I nodded slowly. He only glared at me. His hands in tight fists. His eyes closed. He sighed. "Never mind." He said and walked out.<p>

I sighed. "Umm...Ame-chan?" "Hmmm?" I said looking over at Kisame. "Why is Itachi upset?" I blinked and showed him the tattoo and tounge ring. He only nodded. "Well. Well. Well. I see Hidan and Kakuzu finally made it back." Said a deep voice. I blinked and looked over to the corner. Then out stepped a man with orange hair and peircings all over his face. I twitched a little. The person I could tell was looking at my back. I slowly turned around. We stared at each other for a good ten minutes. He finally blinked. "So you are Itachi's older sister?" I nodded. "Wait. What?" Kisame said. I looked back at him. "Itachi always told me that you were younger." "Well, obviously he lied to you." I said to him. He nodded. "Anyway. Welcome. You will be sharing a room with Hidan and Kakuzu." I smirked and looked over at Hidan who was smirking as well. Then my eyes drifted to Kakuzu who only shook his head.

By now my shirt was covering my stomach, luckily. Leader hand left with Konan. It was just me, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu left. I stretched. My hands went over my head and my shirt went up. Hidan looked over and down at my stomach. "You have a navel ring too?" He asked. I smirked. Then got up, walked over to him. He looked up. I then sat in his lap facing him. My legs on either side of his hips. I looked at him. Him looking back at me. My hands wrapped themselves around his neck. His face amused me. It was a look of confusion mixed with amusement. Also his arms started to hug my waist. I leaned my head down to his ear. "Hidan." I said in a seductive voice. His eyes got wide. "There are a lot of things you, Itachi, or anyone for that matter don't know about me." I told him as I licked his earlobe once. He shivered. I smirked and got off of him. Kakuzu started to laugh a bit. Hidan only groned in anger and displeasurment. "Looks like she's ganna play with you first Hidan." Kakuzu said laughing. "Hmph." I giggled and walked over to Deidara. "Die-kun!" "Hai?" "What are you doing?" I asked tilting my head a bit to the right. "Making art, yeah." He said. "I can make art, yeah." I said copying him. He chuckled. "What kind, hmmm?" He said with a smirk. "Origami. The typed of art that can last forever." He frowned. "But!" I said as I lifted one of my fingers. "But?" "But. I can also make it blow up. To where its beauty only lasts for seconds." I explained. "Really!" Deidara yelled. "Deidara shut up!" yelled a young looking member with red hair. "But Sisori-danna! I finally found someone who agreese with me about art!" He yelled. "Oh?" He asked looking at me. I nodded. "But! I also think art could last forever." I stated. They both tilted their heads. I sighed. "Everything has to have an end right? So you see nothing can really last forever. But it cant really last for only a few seconds either. You have to let the beauty grow and from in the object. For example, a flower." I stated. "Good point. Umm...who are you?" Sasori asked. "Oh! Im Uchiha Ame." I said bowing. He nodded. "So are really older than Itachi?" He asked. I nodded. "You don't look like it, Ame." "Thanks." I said smiling "Yup." He said and walked out. I giggled and looked up at Hidan. "Hey. Hidan. Can you show me where I sleep?" I asked him. "Either with me or Kakuzu." I stared at him. "Who do you think, genius?" He chuckled a bit. "Come." He said. I nodded and followed him to our room. "It's here." He said as I opened the door. "Ok. Sooo...Im going to go to bed now, ok?" I looked up at him. He nodded and left. Sighing I climbed into his bed and slowly fell asleep.


	4. Promise Number One

**Hehe! Two chapters in one day! Im on a roll!**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Naruto, I just own my Ocs and the story line.**

**Oh before I forget! Thank you to those who reviewed on my story..it made me soooo happy! You dont even know...T.T **

**Cookies for you all!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-FlashbackDream-**

_A seven year old Ame sat quietly in the forest. She had been training for almost 6 hours. A soft sigh came from her lips. The warm wind blew softly making her long black hair blowing to the side. Suddenly there was a rustling sound from the bushes just behind her. Her head whipped around quickly, to find a man with long black hair standing there. Her eyes widened a little._

"_Who are you?" She asked her voice as soft as ever. Her eyes looked the man up and down. She had no doubt he was a shinobi. Ame's head tilted to the side slightly._

"_All in good time my dear." The man's deep voice rang through the little clearing. Slowly he came towards her, like a lion stalking his prey. Once in front of her he kneeled down to her level. He brought his hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek. Ame just stared at him, her charcoal eyes shining with curiosity. "Ok." Was all she said to him as a reply. _

_The man stayed there for a few more minutes before slowly standing up. "Ame.." He said as he looked down at her. "How..how do you know my name?" She asked quite shocked. The man just chuckled and looked down at her. "Its alright. I basically know everyone's name in the Uchiha clan, Ame. But…you have to promise me something." Ame looked at the man quizzically, her head tilted to the side. "What?" She asked. "You cannot tell anyone that you saw me today…" He said. She blinked but nodded her head slightly. "Alright. You are going to come back, aren't you?" She said looking at her hand, the man patted her on the head. "Yes, but next time be prepared." He stated then disappeared into a cloud of smoke._

**-End Flashback/Dream-**

Ame woke up with a start, bolting straight up from her laying position. Looking around she found that her roommates were still asleep. Slowly she brought her hand up to her forehead, she had been sweating. A chill ran down her spine. 'That was the first promise that I made _'Him'_. I can't believe I was so stupid.' Ame thought to herself as she swung her feet of the bed. Quickly she got up, searching for some of her clothes. Once she got them she made her way to the bathroom that was located to the far side of the room. Discarding her clothes, she turned the water on to a scalding hot. Stepping in she washed the memories of her dream away. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back, rinsing the shampoo from her long raven locks.

Once she was out she dressed into a black vest with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, a tan pair of shorts and her black ninja sandals. She walked out of the bathroom to see that Kakuzu was just starting to wake up. He looked over at her, his neon green eyes pearcing her soul. A small shiver ran down her spine. "Morning." She stated quietly as he walked past her into the bathroom. He said nothing. 'Not a morning person I guess.' Ame then looked over at Hidan, he was sleeping like a baby. She rolled her eyes at him before making her way out into the hall.

The hall was deathly quiet. Almost as if no one was up, or either was haunted. Slowly she made her way down the halls, observing every single detail about the place. A hole here, a crack there, a blood stain over there. They really needed to take better care of the place, it was disgusting.

She thought there would be no end to these hallways. They just dragged on forever. And even worse there was hardly any light, and it couldn't be good for her eye sight. Finally she came to an opening. It was the lounge, where she had seen Itachi and the others yesterday. As she walked in she noticed that Itachi was the only one in there. Slowly she walked over and sat beside him on the couch.

"Itachi?" She said in a low voice, so low actually that she thought that he didn't hear her, but he did. "How…have you been." He asked her softly, a voice that he only used with her. Ame smiled at him and looked at her hands, which lay in her lap. "I have been ok, I guess. I mean after you left and never came back, I lost it." She said, her eyes tearing up slightly. Itachi just looked at her, his hand moving to her shoulder. "I don't want to get into this right not, Ame. You know why I couldn't come back." The younger twin told his sister. She just looked at him, the tears being pushed back. "Yeah, I know Itachi, I know." She said quietly as she heard voices coming down the corridor. Both of the Uchiha twins looked. One more curious than the other.

"Good morning, Dei-kun!" Ame chimed as the blonde artist stalked into the room, pissed. He grunted a 'Good morning' to her. She tilted her head slightly to the left. "Whats wrong?" She asked. Deidara said nothing, she looked over at her brother who just shook his head. The raven haired girl pouted slightly. Only to look back up towards Kisame, who had just walked in. "Itachi. Leader has told me that we have a mission. And your sister is to come with us." Kisame's rough voice echoed through the room. The girl blinked and Itachi looked over at her, a small smirk on his face. "Go get your things, I will brief you when we are on the road." Itachi told her as he stood. Ame quickly stood after him, walking back towards Hidan and Kakuzu's bedroom.

Slowly she opened the door, stepping inside, and then closing the door quickly. Looking around she noticed that Kakuzu wasn't there, and neither was Hidan. She heard the water running in the bathroom and figured that Hidan was taking a shower. Shaking her head she made her way over to her things she quickly picked up her weapons pouch and kunai holster. Once she was sure she had everything she needed she walked out of the room, running to meet up with Itachi and Kisame.

**-Back in Konaha-**

Walking down the streets, a young black haired boy searched for his sister. He had been searching all morning and couldn't find her. And that was odd. He had searched everywhere for her. The training field, Ichiraku's , and even the Korean BBQ place. And still no sight of her. "Hey! Sasuke!" the black haired boy turned to see a blonde about the same age as him run up to him. "What do you want.." he asked in a mono tone voice. "Kakashi-sensei wants us at the training field in about an hour. He told me to tell you because he couldn't find you anywhere. " The blond explained while rubbing the back of his neck. Sasuke nodded some and turned to leave. Suddenly he stopped. "Naruto, you haven't seen Ame anywhere today have you?" He asked his head turned to look back at the boy, Naruto. Said boy shook his head slightly. "Nope. Sorry. Why?" He asked tilting his head. Sasuke shook his head. He had somewhere to go. He just left Naruto standing there with a dumb look on his face.

* * *

><p>Mmkay...well I hope this story turns out better than I hoped it would..but like I said. I have to rewrite the rest of the stories. Please let me know if you have any ideas of what you think should happen.<p>

Later! XOXO

-Apollo


	5. The Mission and Home Alone!

_**Now! I want to thank those who reviewed! **_It _** makes me all warm inside! XD**_

___**Anyways...I will be updating everyday for the next two days. After that...well I dont know when I will be able too. But stay faithful! I will finish this story..even though it will probably take like...forever!**_

_**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Naruto...but I really, really wish I did! **_

__**Enjoy! **

_**XOXO**_

_** Apollo!**_

* * *

><p>The room was dark, only two people stood in the center. Two males, one with short spikey orange hair with bars like piercings adorned his face. The other had short black hair, an orange mask with only one eye hole. They stood there in a tense silence, neither wanting to speak first.<p>

"So, I assume you have gotten what I asked you for?" The tall black haired man asked while staring at the other. "Yes, I have. She came quite…willingly." The other replied back with his deep voice. The other nodded his head slightly, bringing his hand up to his chin. "I understand. But is she in the base now?" The orange masked man asked. "No she is not. I sent her on a mission with Itachi and Kisame. They should be back in a day or so." The other said offhandedly. "Good. Let me know when she gets back. I want to talk to her." That was the last of the conversation between the two. The black haired man turned on his heels and quickly walked out of the room.

_**With Itachi, Ame and Kisame…**_

Ame sulked as she walked next to Itachi. She had no earthly idea why she had to be sent on and errand with Itachi and Kisame. They didn't need another person on this mission. They were just picking up some money someone owed the organization. And it would have no action. None at all.

"Ame, quite sulking. Its not going to do you any good." Itachi said in his monotone voice. His eyes never leaving the road ahead of him. Ame just stuck out her tongue at him and sighed. "Fine, but where are we going to pick this money up at?" She asked as she looked at him. Itachi didn't answer her, instead it was Kisame. "We only have to go to the Land of Fire. It wont take us that long." The shark man said. Ame just nodded her head slightly.

But aren't the Leaf Shinobi looking for her? Maybe there would be a fight after all. Though she hated the thought of fighting her kin but sometimes you have to do what you have to do.

Right now the three rogue shinobi had crossed the border into the Land of fire. They stopped in a nearby village, where the target was living. "Now, try not to make a scene." Itachi said talking to both Ame and Kisame but looking directly at his sister. "God Itachi, Im not going to make that big of a scene… I really wouldn't want to draw attention to myself anyways." Ame complained looking back at her brother lazily. Itachi's eyes narrowed into a glare. He then turned and started to walk away. "Just make sure you don't." Was all he said before the other two started to follow.

The skies were clear today, only a couple of clouds in the sky. She had been following Kisame and Itachi around all day and she was getting tired. "How much longer Itachi. Where is this guy?" She asked tiredly, her eyes drooping slightly. Itachi looking around, noticing a couple of ANBU amongst the crowd. "Not much longer. Just up ahead." The man said while gesturing them towards the hotel just up ahead. The black haired girl said nothing as they came to the entrance of the small hotel.

As they entered the hotel, Ame noticed that it wasn't used by many people. 'Maybe that's why he had to borrow the money…' She thought as Itachi made his way towards the counter. She watched as her brother took off his hat. There was a man sitting behind the desk, he was short with a tan complexion. Ame eyed him closer, he was balding slightly on the top of his head. She blinked as she began to listen to the conversation. "Well, you know you owe us money." Itachi said. The short man nodded his head furiously. "I just need more time! Please!" The man begged, getting down on his knees. "You know the rules. You don't pay with money...you pay with your life." Itachi said looking over at Ame. He then walked over to stand next to her, glancing at her through the corner of his eye. "This one is yours Ame." Said girls eyes widened. Her head jerking over to look at him quickly. "You have got to be kidding me?" She said quietly. "No, Leader wants you to do it… there will be more where this came from. You might as well get used to it, Ame." Kisame said flatly. Sighing, the girl nodded her head, slowly walking over to the kneeling man. "Im sorry…" Was all she said as she quickly brought her kunai up, slicing his throat quickly.

His body went limp instantly. All three watched as the man's lifeless body feel to the floor. Ame more sorrowful than the others. Never once had she killed someone in cold blood. Even if they owed her money she wouldn't do that.

Itachi watched his sister closely. She was going to be sulking even more. Ame would probably wouldn't talk to anyone for a while. Closing his eyes Itachi sighed. "Come on. We need to go before the ANBU come after us." Itachi said as he turned to leave, followed by Kisame and Ame.

The whole way back from the hotel Ame hadn't said a word. And this silence unnerved Itachi. Ame was never quiet…never. He looked at her every now and then. She would never look back, she would just stare at the ground. "Ame. You know you are going to have to get used to it. I highly doubt you won't have to kill someone innocent." Itachi said as they walked back up to the giant stone that was blocking the entrance to the hideout. She just nodded and looked at him. "Fine." She whispered as she walked into the hideout.

_**Else where…**_

The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf sat behind her desk, glaring at the papers before her. "Are you positive about this Sasuke?" She asked again. "Yes. Ame would never leave willingly. I know her." The youngest Uchiha said to the Hokage. She sighed, closed her eyes and started rubbing her temples.

Suddenly the door burst open, a lean black haired girl came crashing into the room. "What is the meaning of this Shizune?" The blonde haired woman yelled as she stood from her seat. "Ame Uchiha has just been seen in a village near the border of the Fire Country! She was seen with Kisame Hoshigake and Itachi Uchiha." Shizune explained to her mentor. Tsunade nodded and then looked at Sasuke. "I guess you were right after all. Go home and get some rest, we will take it from here." She said. Sasuke stood there for a moment before moving towards the door, heading home. Now putting all his faith in the Leaf.

_**Back at the Hideout…**_

Everything was quiet, it seemed like no one was there. Ame looked around and had found out she was right. No one was here except maybe leader. "We are going to go talk to leader." Itachi said to her, emotionless eyes staring at her. She only nodded, causing some of her black hair to fall into her face. And with that Itachi had left her alone…again.

Its not like it hurt her any…well maybe it did, but she was used to it by now. A heavy sigh came from her lips as she plopped down onto the couch. She stared at the wall for about thirty minutes before she heard some footsteps come down the hall. Looking back she saw Kisame and Itachi. The latter stopped behind the couch. "We have another mission, Kisame and I. You will be the only one here." Itachi whispered to her, patting her head. Ame nodded slightly showing him that he understood. "Good. We will be back in 3 to 4 days. Have fun…" He said before walking through the door.

'Now what am I going to do?' Ame thought to herself. 'No one is here…its just me…' Ame groaned as she laid on the couch, her head laying on her folded arm. A soft sigh came to her lips. 'God…this is going to be a long 3 days..' She thought as she closed her eyes. 'At least I will get some peace and quiet.' Well that's what she thought…but then again… nothing ever goes as planned for her.

…

…

…

...

...

...

"AHHHH!" Ame woke with a start, sitting bolt up from the couch. Looking around, she didn't see anyone. "W..who are you!" A loud voice said from behind the couch the young Uchiha was laying on. "Im Ame. Who are you?" She asked. The man popped up from behind. He wore an orange mask and had black spikey hair. She froze when she saw it, fore she knew exactly who it was. Her breath got caught in her throat. "U..Uchiha-sama?"


	6. A day with Madara and lost in the woods!

**Ok. So I feel terrible about not being able to update my story. But! I got my own computer and now I can update when ever I like!**

Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto. Just my Oc and story line.**

**I love you all! Please enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**Apollo!**

* * *

><p>She stared at the orange mask that was in front of her. To be honest, she thought it would be a long time before she saw it again. She bit her lip softly, thinking about what to do next, her hair falling in her face.<p>

Before she knew it there was a gloved hand reaching out for her, she flinched back. "No need to be scared my dear." A deep alluring voice said, it was a voice she loved. Ame nodded slowly, the hand making its way to her face. It moved some of the hair that was hanging down and then cupped her face. "Its been a while, Ame." He said. The Uchiha girl nodded, looking down at her lap. "Yes, it has been a while, Madara-sama." She said quietly. The older male smirked from behind his mask. He still intimidated her, good. He then moved closer to her, taking off his mask in the process. His sharringan boring into her, as if they could see right into her mind.

The two of them stayed in the silence for quite sometime until Madara finally spoke up. "I have been watching you Ame." He said to her. Ame's eyes widened when he said this. She really hoped he had not just said what she thought he said. "R…really?" She asked. He nodded and looked off to the side. "And I must say. I am not very happy at what I have been seeing over the past few years." He said looking at her through the corner of his eyes. She closed her eyes, not looking at him. Suddenly she felt a strong pressure on the back of her head. Her eyes opened quickly. Madara had taken her by the back of her head, gripping her hair tightly. "Do you have any explanation for your actions?" He asked her. She stayed silent, not saying a word, that was until Madara added more pressure. "I…Im sorry Madara-sama! What was I suppost to do!" She cried at the man. But before he could answer there was a loud noise coming from somewhere in the base.

Quickly, the elder Uchiha put back on his mask.

"Whatever, yeah!" They heard them yell. 'Thank God!' Ame though when she heard Deidara's voice coming from down the hall. She really didn't feel like explaining herself at that particular moment. When they were alone she would so hug him to death. She quickly looked down the hall to see her blonde savior coming into the room. He stopped suddenly when he saw her and Madara. "Tobi, what are you doing here, yeah?" The blonde bomber asked Madara. He just giggled and shook his head. "Tobi came to see the new girl!" He explained to Deidara, who's eyes drifted over to Ame. The black haired girl smiled and giggled. "Is this true?" He asked looking at Ame curiously. She only nodded and shrugged. "He has been keeping me company ever since Itachi and Kisame left." Was all she said to explain. The Iwa-nin nodded and sighed. "Just let me know if he starts to annoy you." He said as he turned to leave. "Will do!"

Once he left Madara turned to her. "You will tell no one about me being here. All they know me as is 'Tobi' with the exception of Itachi." He said in his normal deep voice. Ame nodded slowly. "Now. You and I are going to be spending the day together." He explained as he stood from his position. The girl blinked. "But what are we going to do?" She asked him. "That, my dear, is a supprise." Madara said mysteriously. He then pulled her up from the couch and started dragging her down the many hallways of the Akatsuki Hideout.

It was a bright and sunny day today, the birds singing their songs of freedom. And that's what Ame wished she had, freedom. Though she missed Madara, she sometimes wished that she had never made that one promise to him. It was now like she was his slave. There was probably nothing she could do about it now.

Ame looked up towards the sky and sighed. She had no idea where the elder man was leading her. And right now, she didn't care one bit. Ame hardly cared about anything anymore, with two exceptions. Itachi and Sasuke. They were her life and reason for living. Even though she was Itachi's younger sister, she would protect him by any means necessary.

Since Ame was off in her own little world, she hadn't noticed that they had stopped until her Sempai spoke. "Ame." He said. She quickly looked up at him. "Yes?" She asked softly. As she spoke to him she was looking about. It was probably one of the most beautiful places she had seen. Right in front of her was a huge waterfall. It cascaded down into its own little pond. It was simply beautiful. Around the pond were flowers, many different kinds. Lilies. Those were the ones that stuck out the most. They were her favorite. Slowly she walked over to them, kneeling down and cupping it with her hand. She smiled softly. This was the true meaning of art. Letting something blossom into its own beauty and when it was time for it to go…it went.

She sighed and looked behind her noticing that Madara was standing there. She tilted her head slightly. "Its been a while since you took me some place so beautiful." She told him, still admiring the lilies. He chuckled a bit. "Yes, it had been. Its also been a while since we were together." She nodded her head slowly. She heard Madara talking to her but she tuned him out. Its not like she meant to. She just wanted to admire the beauty in silence for a while. After a few minutes of this, she stood and turned towards the man behind her. "Where have you been?" She asked him. "You knew what I was doing." He replied. She shook her head and scoffed. "Yes I knew what you were doing but you promised me that you would come and visit me, just like Itachi did." She said while wrapping her arms around herself. "It gets lonely." She finished waiting for him to reply. "I couldn't help it, Ame. I got busy. And honestly I don't need to explain myself to you. What you need to tell me is why you were in Konaha." He said in an angry voice. "That's just it! I got lonely, Madara-sama! I wanted to see my brother! I hadn't seen him since he was a baby!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Ame could feel tears forming in his eyes. "He was my baby brother. He need someone there for him. Im surprised he doesn't hate me after I left him!" She continued to rant.

Suddenly she felt herself pushed up against a tree. She looked up into the orange mask of Madara Uchiha. "That's not the point! I gave you direct orders and you disobeyed me!" He yelled at her. "I have done everything that I can for you. And you want to disrespect my wishes?" He asked her, his voice so low she could barely hear him. "Im sorry…" She said softly. "Sorry doesn't cut it Ame. You will pay for disrespecting me." He countered. He then let her go walking away from her. When he did, the young girl fell to her knees. "Get up." He told her. She did like she was told to do. When she stood she would look at him directly in the face. "We are going to do a little training, Ame." Ame's eyes widened a little. She had left all of her ninja tools back at the hideout. Though she was pretty sure that he wouldn't care either way. Before she knew it there was a kunai embedded in the ground in front of her. Looking down she noticed it had an exploding tag on it. Quickly she jumped back, doing a couple of back flips. The tag exploded. "Heh…to slow." He whispered in her ear. She threw her elbow back trying to knock him back but of course he had his sharringan activated. Ame's elbow went right through his stomach. She then quickly moved out of the way. She was pretty sure she was going to have to use her Sharringan as well. But she didn't want to. Each time she used hers it would drain her of her energy completely and took away from the days she had remaining to live. Though it would indeed help her in this fight, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"What's the matter?" Madara asked tauntingly. Ame glared at the man and shook her head. Then, he charged at her. Hand to hand combat. That was Ame's specialty. Madara brought his right hand forward, trying to punch her. She dodged it easily and moved to throw a kick at his abdomen. It hit, sending him flying back. She charged at him again. Sending multiple kicks and punches his way. He dodged every one of them. They parted from each other. "You have gotten better my little Ame." Madara said as he started to make hand seals. Her eyes widened, 'Fireball jutsu." She though. Quickly she made her way over to the pond and waterfall, creating hand seals of her own. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" "Water Style: Giant Water Dragon Jutsu!" They exclaimed at the same time. Suddenly a Giant Water Dragon emerged from the water, heading straight for the Giant Fireball. They clashed in the middle. Causing a huge explosion. Ame then charged, using the steam as her cover, though she knew it would be of no use to her. She went to kick the side of his head but yet again she missed, it went right through him. She growled lowly, before getting knocked in the gut with a swift kick. And it was a hard kick as well. It caused her to cough up some blood. Madara then grabbed her by the back of the head, gripping her hair. She winced slightly, glaring up at him. "Even though you have gotten better, you still need to work on it. You will never be able to beat me." He whispered in her ear. Suddenly he removed his mask. Moving closer to her face, he placed a soft, teasing kiss upon her lips. With one last move, Madara elbowed her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

When she woke up, she was in the exact same place she was when she fought Madara. The only problem was that she was alone, in the woods. Ame slowly sat up, gingerly touching the back of her head. She winded immediately. 'Oh joy.' She thought. 'Now I have a head injury.' After a few minutes of sitting, she slowly stood up, getting dizzy. She sighed and used a tree to prop herself up on. Now all she had to figure out was how to get back to the Base. And it didn't help that she didn't know where she was to begin with. She sighed softly and started to rub her temples. "Ok. Lets just go this way." She said pointing towards the east. She did just that. She walked aimlessly for about three hours until she came across a road. Ame smiled and moved some of her hair from her face. 'Thank God.' But her joy was about to get blown up in smokes.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu." Yelled a very annoying voice. Well it wasn't annoying, but at this moment it was. Though Ame was thankful that they crossed paths with each other. "Shut up, Hidan. Your arguing is pointless." Kakuzu said annoyed. Hidan just huffed and stopped when her caught sight of Ame. "Who the fuck is that?" He asked Kakuzu. "I don't know Hidan, why not go ask?" Kakuzu said sarcastically. Ame rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Just shut the fuck up Hidan and tell me how to get back to the base!" Ame yelled at the white haired Akatuski member. Realization flickered across Hidan's face. "What the fuck are you doing all the way out here?" He asked while the pair walked up the the female. Again Ame rolled her eyes at him. "I don't know?" Ame questioned while tilting her head. "Please just tell me how to get back to Base." She said well more like begged them. "We are heading that way now. Why don't you just come with us." Kakuzu said annoyed by the girl at this exact moment. She smiled at them and nodded, which was a mistake on her part, cause she got really dizzy. She placed one of her hands on her head and steadied herself. "Are you ok?" Hidan asked which was really out of character for him. "Yeah, Im fine. I just want to get back." She said while walking away. Kakuzu glared at her and fallowed behind her, who was followed by Hidan.


	7. The News

**Ok I know its been a while but I had to get my computer fixed. But now its fixed I give you the 7th chapter to my story. Its probably a little short but I wanted to go ahead and get something out there for you. I will be working on Chapter 8 so it will take a little time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just my OC.  
><strong>

**XOXO  
><strong>

** ~Apollo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Ame had met up with Hidan and Kakuzu she remembered why she didn't like traveling with them. It wasn't five minutes after they had started their journey back to the Hideout that they started arguing, though she didn't really care why, she just tuned them out.<p>

"No fucking way, Kakuzu!" Hidan cursed. Avery heavy sigh came from Kakuzu's mouth. "Just give it up. Your aggressiveness is not going to get her to sleep with you." The green eyed immortal said to the other. "Whatever. Just you wait and see."

Ame sighed at the two. "Just shut the fuck up already! God." She said loudly. Only one turned to look back at her, it was Hidan. He just glared at the poor girl. What they didn't know was that she had a pounding headache. Not just from them but from Madara, when he pulled her hair. After her little out burst they shut up. 'Hopefully this won't take very long.' She thought to herself as she looked up towards the sky. "Its going to rain.." She mumbled quietly to herself. And not even a second passed and the sky opened up, letting the pouring water fall down on them. "Kakuzu." She addressed the older man. "Hmm?" He asked in his deep voice. She tilted her head to the side slightly, "How long will it take us to get back to base?" She question. "A couple of hours at the most." Was all he said in reply.

And he was right. It took them about 3 hours to get back to the base. Ame was soaked to the bone. Her hair clung to her pale face and her clothes clung to her small, fragile body. Once they got into the Hideout, the poor girl instantly began shivering. Everyone was in the main room just sitting by the time they got back, including Itachi and Kisame. "What happened to you?" Kisame asked in a very amused voice. She glared at the shark man and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, fish stick." She said coldly and waltzed off to the room she was sharing with the immortals.

The young Uchiha quickly changed into something warm and walked back out to everyone. Once she was back she plopped herself down on the couch next to Deidara, who looked at her curiously. She smiled slightly and glanced at the orange masked man across the room.

All of a sudden Leader stood from his seat and looked towards the two Uchiha. "I have some….news." He stated simply. Ame looked over at Itachi, raising an eyebrow. "Its very unfortunate, your younger brother, Sasuke, has decided to join a former member. Orochimaru." He stated. Ame's head whipped around. She stared at him as if he had grown two heads. "What!" She screamed loudly. He little outburst caused several of the members to turn and look at her, including Itachi. "Right now there is nothing we can do about this situation, for we must concentrate on getting the Biju." Pein said looking dead at Ame, she sat down puffing out her cheeks. Her world had just came crashing down around her. She stared straight ahead not saying a word to anybody. She stayed like this for the remainder of the meeting. As everyone began to flow out only a couple stayed behind. This included the blond haired man who was looking at her. "Are you going to be ok, un?" He asked the still in shock Ame. She turned to look at him, running a hand through her hair. She nodded slowly. "I think I will. I just need a little time for it to soak into my brain." She mumbled. The blond bomber nodded and stood. "Im here if you want to talk yeah." He stated before he left.

Now the only people who were left in the room were Itachi, Tobi, and herself. Everything was quiet until Itachi moved to sit by his sister. "You know why he joined Orochimaru, don't you?" He asked in a monotone voice. Ame nodded slowly before looking up at him, her eyes full of worry. "Im just scared for him Itachi. Who knows what that freak will do to him." She stated her dark eyes full of sorrow. She then looked off to the side, staring at the wall. "Im sure he will come to his senses." Itachi continued trying to comfort the girl who was sitting beside him. "I do hope you are right, brother." She mumbled, still staring at the wall. With one strong sigh, Itachi stood from his seat and walked out of the room.

Silence filled the room, hitting everything with a deafening sound. So wrapped up in her thoughts, Ame didn't feel the presence sitting next to her. That was until a large hand touched the lower part of her back, nearly making her jump out of her skin. Her head whipped around to look at the person, which was still a mistake, for she got dizzy from her head injury. She bit her lip softly, looking over to the side. "Hmm…don't worry. Everything is to fall into place now." He said, softly petting her head. Ame wanted to jerk her head away from his hand but knew there would be consequences if she did. She just nodded waiting for him to leave, but he didn't. They stayed like that until Deidara came back into the room.

"Ame!" He yelled out as he came into the room. The black haired girl looked over at him, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Yes?" She asked. He just stared at the girl and Tobi who was sitting next to her. "Come on! I need your help!" He said, taking the girl by the hand and pulling her up, causing her to stumble some. "Uh..ok?" She asked, looking back at Madara who gave the slightest of nods to the girl as she was dragged away by Deidara.

The rest of that day consisted of Ame helping Deidara with some random art project he had been working on. Soon it was time for her to go to bed, exhausted from the days events. Until the leader had a change in partners.

"Ok. Before everyone goes their separate ways. I have a change in partners and rooming. From this day forward, Ame will be working with Itachi and Kisame." He said in a deep voice. There was a loud scoff of disapproval from someone. "Enough Hidan. My word is final." He said and left the room.

There was a long silence before Ame broke it. "Itachi, I wish to sleep. I need to know where your room is." She stated, sounding very tired from the days events. Slowly, the older Uchiha stood, motioning for her to follow him She quickly stood and followed her brother to his room. There were two beds, she glanced up at the man beside her who sighed. "You will have to share a bed with me until we can come up with some other arrangements." He stated closing his eyes. Ame slowly nodded before walking over to sit on the bed that was hers and Itachi's.

Itachi's eyes slowly traveled over his sisters form. Something wasn't right. He slowly walked over to her, placing his hand on her head, none too gently at that. She winced and bit her lip. The elders eyes narrowed at her. "What happened." He demanded. Softly she bit her lip and sighed. "Itachi, you know who is in this organization at this very moment don't you?" She stated quietly. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the girl, not saying one word. She looked to the floor, "Madara.." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Itachi's eyes widened slightly. "But Itachi! Please don't say anything! It will only be worse if he knew. He is my sempai and…it was part of my training." She stated quietly. Itachi glared at her but said nothing. "Just get some sleep Ame." He said before he turned and left the room.

Sighing Ame quickly layed on her brother's bed. Her eyes closing once her head hit the pillow. She quickly turned to lay on her back, raising one of her hands to rest over her eyes. "Please don't do anything too rash Itachi." She whispered to herself as she drifted off into sleep.

**::With Itachi::**

Itachi quickly walked down the hall away from his room. A permeate glare on his face. 'How the hell could she let this happen?' Itachi asked himself. A low growl came from his throat. He just shook his head as he reached the den area. With one quick scan of the room, he found that no one was in there. He sighed heavily as he walked over to one of the couches. Before he could sit down though, he felt a familiar chakra come into the room. Quickly he turned to look at the man who had entered. "Madara…" Itachi stated in a monotone voice. Said man chuckled.

"Itachi. Is there something you wish to say?" He asked, deep voice booming in the empty room. Itachi just settled his glare on him for a moment, trying to get his words right. "Yes, there is."

Madara tilted his head slightly, waiting for his younger clan member to say what he wanted to say. "What the hell did you do to Ame?" He asked. Madara shook his head and casually walked over to the couch and sat down. "I honestly don't think its your business." He said. Itachi just stood in that spot. "How is it not my business?" He asked his eyes now holding his sharingan. Madara just shook his head, not wanting to deal with this at the moment.

"Just let me tell you this. Don't hurt my sister again." Was all Itachi said as he walk back down the hall way and to his room. The only thing he could hear at the moment was the deep laugh of one Madara Uchiha.


	8. ATTENTION! AN!

Ok, I'm sorry about this but for those of you who read my story Broken Promises it is going to be re-written or I'm just going to stop it and write another one. This is the case because I have read more of the Naruto Manga and due to recent discoveries I have made this story doesn't make sense at all. I don't want to give any spoilers so that's all I'm going to say on the matter. I try to keep my stories in the same boat as the anime/shows/books. And my writing isn't that good anyways. So again I am sorry for this. I hope you all can forgive me!

xxo

Apollo


End file.
